


❤

by galaxicat



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxicat/pseuds/galaxicat
Summary: An AU where Vegeta goes to Earth instead of Goku. Kakarot searches for his prince and now they're having sex for some reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubbly18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly18/gifts).




End file.
